Un amor inesperado
by Blu Spix Writer
Summary: En este Bia busca mas de su especie,entusiasmada vivirá una gran aventura sin saber que descubriría lo que es enamorarse de alguien que parece ser el ave de su vida.


Hola amigos espero que este bien este es un fic donde Bia descubre nadie elije de quien enamorarse y que simplemente el amor llega inesperadamente.

* * *

_Un amor inesperado_

Una hermosa mañana en el amazonas un guacamayo azul llamado Blu junto a su pareja llamada Perla volaron fuera de su nido en busca del desayuno para sus hijos de nombre Tiago, Carla y Bia.

Mientras en el nido Carla se despierta y como siempre se pone a escuchar música con un reproductor de música y Bia siempre en su afán de saber más empezaba a ojear unos libros y al último pero no menos importante el juguetón de Tiago que le encantaba jugar con sus amigos y como cualquier niño molestar a sus hermanas.

Después de un rato Blu y Perla llegaron al nido y todos felices empezaron a desayunar, ya había pasado 4 meces desde la batalla con los taladores así que las cosas eran muy tranquilas por el amazonas.

Después de desayunar como era usual Blu y Perla salen del nido a pasear por el amazonas y Tiago

Cabaña sale a jugar con sus amigos. Bia se puso a leer un libro y Carla empezó a escuchar música.

Bia termina de leer su libro y medio pensativa sale del nido y vuela hacia una pequeña cabaña que había cerca del lugar ya que su habitad era un lugar reguardado por el gobierno así que siempre había alguien que los cuidaba, pero aquel día no había nadie y convenientemente había una computadora así que Bia con un poco de esfuerzo abrió la ventana encendió la computadora y abrió el explorador como Bia había vivido su infancia en rio sabía mucho sobre las "cosas de humanos".

En el buscador empezó a buscar avistamiento de guacamayos azules fuera de la reserva fuera de su hogar pero no encontró nada y un poco desanimada volvió a su nido.

Estaba atardeciendo y Blu junto Perla estaban en el nido descansando y Carla estaba con unos amigos escuchando música, Bia entra al nido y camino cabizbaja por la entrada y luego de un rato de meditación va donde Blu y le pregunta

-"Papa….¿Tú sabes si existen más guacamayos azules fuera de nuestro hogar?"-

-"Pero hija…..bueno yo no sabría responderte pero con tanta desforestación lastimosamente yo creo que no"- dice Blu con un tono medio triste.

-"Pero…en la selva virgen"-

-"Bia…ya casi no hay selva virgen y tú lo sabes"- dice Perla.

-"Bueno…."-

Bia se quedó sin palabras porque sabía que lo que decían sus padres era correcto.

-"Pero hija por qué tanta curiosidad si existen más"- pregunta Blu.

-"No nada simplemente curiosidad"- dice Bia más animada reflexionando que lo más importante era que su familia estaba completa.

Bia vuela hacia en nido de Eduardo su abuelo. Entra y ambos se saludan y Bia dice:

-"Abu….tu sabes…o crees que hayan más de nosotros"-

Eduardo se queda muy intrigado por su pregunta pero después de un rato de silencio responde

-"Bia….yo no sé si hay más pero….con la deforestación y la falta de espacio…."-

Con esas palabras dejaba entender que desde su punto de vista era muy poco probable. Bia se despide y como vio que el cielo se cubría de nubes negras y el sol ocultándose entre los cerros del horizonte sabía que tenía que irse al nido por que iba a llover.

Bia vuela hacia el nido familiar y pidió por favor que le dejaran pasar la noche en un nido que ella había confeccionado no muy lejos del nido familiar estaba prácticamente a lado así que Blu le dijo que si y ella muy feliz vuela a su nido lleno de libros y una Tablet.

Todas esas cosas su padre le había regalado. Bia se pone a leer unos libros para luego investigar en su Tablet. Luego de un rato empezó a llover con fuerza y a caer truenos que como cualquier ave Bia se sentía muy asustada cada vez que un trueno retumbaba en toda la selva.

Cada vez que caía un trueno Bia se cubría con su libro de miedo pero luego respiraba hondo y decía en su mente -"Tranquila…solo es un trueno"-

Ya a altas horas de la noche la lluvia ya había cesado y Bia se sentía un poco cansada y los parpados le pesaban así que decidió apagar la Tablet e irse a dormir.

Se acomodó en un nido cerro sus ojos y después de un rato escucho un ruido que venía desde la base del árbol donde se encontraba su nido.

Bia se asustó mucho y temerosa salió a ver, asomándose logro divisar a un guacamayo azul quejándose de un dolor en el ala y con una especie de mochila que cargaba con la otra ala. Bia vio como trataba de volar pero sin éxito, ella sabía que era un suicidio quedarse a dormir en el suelo así que aunque llena de miedo pero con las ganas de ayudar voló lentamente y bajo al suelo detrás de donde estaba el y dijo:

-"Hola…..veo que necesitas ayuda"-

Henry voltea a ver y se queda sorprendido al verla y después de un silencio respondió

-"Hola….me lastime el ala"-

-"Bueno ven conmigo tengo un nido cerca en muy peligroso pasar la noche aquí"- dice Bia ya más calmado porque noto en su mirada que era una buena ave sin malas intenciones.

-"Muchas gracias- dijo Henry agradecido"- me llamo Henry – dice Henry.

-"Bia, mucho gusto"- responde y se acerca un poco más porque había saludado de lejos.

-"¿Pero cómo voy a subir hasta haya si no puedo volar?"- dice Henry.

-"Tranquilo"-dice Bia –tengo unas cuerdas haya con eso podrás subir.

Bia vuela y amarra unas cuerdas y se las lanza a Henry. El empieza a escalar ayudándose de su ala buena y después de un rato llego y juntos desamarraron la cuerda.

Bia le alcanzo unas vendas para su ala después de verlo por un rato se dio cuenta que no era de la tribu y confundida pregunta.

-"Henry….como es que nunca te he visto en la tribu"-

-"¿Qué? A que tribu te refieres"- responde Henry

-"En este lugar hay una tribu de guacamayos azules y mi abuelo es el líder"-

Después de aquella frase Henry sonrió aunque estaba medio confundido porque creía que su tribu era la única que quedaba.

-"Bia yo no soy de esta tribu….yo…yo soy de una tribu en lo profundo del amazonas y…".-

Eso basto para Bia se emocionara mucho ya que él era de una tribu de guacamayos azules y que no eran los únicos.

-"Yo creí que no habían más pero….me equivoque SI HAY MAS"- decía más emocionada.

Henry se queda aún más confundido y –"Estabas buscando más guacamayos azules"- pregunta.

-"Según todos aquí somos los únicos pero…..estas….tú y ahora se hay más y que…mañana en la mañana déjame presentarte a mi abuelo y que todos te conozcan así tal vez revivan sus esperanzas que no somos la única tribu sobreviviente"- dice Bia.

-"Eh…si no te molesta preferiría que nadie me conozca…..al menos por ahora"- dice Henry.

-"Pero…..¿Por qué?..pero más importante aún ¿Qué hacías alejado se tu tribu?- dice Bia.

-"Bueno…yo..yo..-Henry no responde. Bia se queda pensativa –"Bueno…creo que no debe ser de mi incumbencia..¿Verdad?"-

-"Eh….si…."- dice Henry -"Pero…mejor vamos a dormir…¿Qué te parece?"-

-"Claro"-dice Bia pero voltea a ver y solo había un nido -"Henry….pero solo hay un nido"-dice Bia.

Henry se quedó sorprendido –"Tienes alguna manta"- Bia camina hacia un baúl que tenía y saca dos mantas.

-"Bueno yo soy solo un invitado así que voy a dormir en el suelo"-dice Henry.

-"Henry…pero"-dice Bia medio avergonzada por no poder darle la suficiente hospitalidad.

-"No te preocupes"- Dice Henry. –"y gracias…no cualquiera duerme en el mismo nido con un extraño"-

-"Bueno…"- Dice Bia. Henry se acuesta lentamente en el suelo cuidando de no lastimarse más su ala.

-"Buenas noches Bia"-dice Henry. –"Buenas noches.."-dice Bia y se acuesta en su nido y se cubre con su manta.

Amanece

Henry abre los ojos lentamente y se pone de pie y ve que Bia no estaba en su nido muy confundido y pensando seriamente si no había sido alguna alucinación por lo herido y medio deshidratado pero se acabó cuando dio un vistazo a su ala y tenía los vendajes que le había dado Bia.

-"¿Dónde estás Bia?"- se decía Henry así mismo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por el nido –"¿Abra ido con su abuelo a decirle que estoy aquí?- se preguntaba en su mente y luego ve la Tablet que estaba conectaba y como estaba solo en el nido decide darle un vistazo. Toca la pantalla y la Tablet se enciende y Henry entra a la memoria y le aparecen las fotos familiares, Bia junto a sus hermanos junto a sus padres y junto a Eduardo.

-"¿Y ellos deben ser sus…."- decía Henry en su mente hasta que fue interrumpido por Bia quien estaba en la entrada del nido con un poco de agua en un recipiente y nueces de Brasil –"Son mis hermanos"- dice Bia

Henry voltea a verla y de inmediato apaga la Tablet –"Lo siento….no debí entrar sin tu permiso" dice Henry. –"No te preocupes además solo son fotos, ven vamos a tomar desayuno"- dice Bia y ambos toman desayuno en el nido.

Los dos salen del nido y Henry baja cuidosamente del árbol y empieza a caminar Bia no tenía más remedio que acompañarlo así que también camina junto a él.

-"Como te hiciste la herida"- dice Bia -"Bueno…era una noche tormentosa el viento corría en mi contra y de repente recuerdo escuchar un crujido y luego de que un árbol me golpeara cuando recupere la conciencia mi ala estaba atrapada y al momento de liberarme me lastime"- dice Henry.

En la cabeza de Bia seguía el pensamiento –"¿Por qué se alejó de su tribu?"

-"No sé si decirlo pero me recuerdas a mi padre"- dice Bia -"Yo….pero…como"- dice Henry.

-"Cuando mi madre lo conoció él no podía volar"- dice Bia -"Ah….este bueno…cuando me recupere podre volar"- dice Henry.

Los dos caminan hablando de lo que había pasado antes y teniendo una amena charla hasta que llegaron al nido y Bia le dice que espere que trajera a su familia ya que él no podía volar.

Todos bajan y conocen a Henry, Bia les cuenta algo sobre él y todos lo conocen mejor hasta que llegaron al tema de su ala lastimada

-"Bueno supongo que debemos curar esa herida para que no se infecte"- dice Bia.

-"Si….debemos ir a la clínica de Rio hay lo podrán ayudar"- dice Blu mirando su herida.

-"Ah….ah Rio"- dice Henry medio asustado -"Tranquilo los humanos que conocemos no nos vas a lastimar"- dice Bia tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-"¿Y qué dices solo será por un tiempo, Linda visita la tribu de vez en cuando, cuando llegue le diré para que te lleve?"- dice Blu.

-"Pero para sí Henry va a Rio, que tal si también vamos nosotros para visitar Rafael, pedro y Nico"- dice Carla y Tiago siempre animado apoya la idea. A Perla le gustó la idea y decidió hablar con su padre para que dentro de unos días todos puedan ir a Rio.

Perla vuela donde Eduardo para pedir permiso mientras Bia ayuda a Henry a encontrar un lugar para dormir durante los días.

-"No puedo creer que todos los nidos estén ocupados…."-dice Henry. –"Pero…¿Por qué no duermes en mi nido?"- dice Bia. Henry medio sorprendido dice "Pero….estas segura…ósea…vamos a dormir….este…..juntos?"

-"Eh….no yo voy dormir con mis padres". Dice Bia igualmente sorprendida por lo que dijo Henry.

-"Ah….claro….que tonto…"- dice Henry. Ambos caminan juntos hasta que llegaron al nido de Bia y ella ayuda a Henry a subir y luego se despide y vuela su nido. Henry se acomoda y con el permiso de Bia se pone a jugar se pone a investigar sobre Rio y un mensaje dijo que dentro de unos días empezaba el carnaval.

Bia vuela hacia su nido y habla con Blu -"Oye papa le he prestado a Henry mi nido y ahora tengo que dormir aquí…. Tienes algún nido"- dice Bia.

-"Oye Bia primero….tu hace tiempo que duermes haya….no tengo lugar… pero dile a Henry que duerma en otro lado"- dice Blu. Bia no dice nada y Blu buscando un lugar pero no encuentra.

-"Espérame tengo que hablar un rato con Henry y luego ira a tu nido para pasar la noche hasta que todos vallamos a Rio" dice Blu y se retira hacia el nido donde estaba Henry. Bia se queda muy pensativa y se sienta en el nido mirando al horizonte esperando a su padre.

Blu llega al nido y ve a Henry jugando en la Tablet. Henry voltea y lo ve

-"Buenas tardes"- dice Henry. "Buenas tardes"- dice Blu. "Oye Henry te puedo pedir un favor"- dice Blu.

-"Claro" –responde Henry. –"Mi hija no tiene dormir y ella siempre dormía aquí y ya que tú te estas hospedando aquí te pediría que esta noche dejaras que ella durmiera aquí también y que por favor…..bueno….trates de controlarte….¿Me entiendes?"- Dice Blu diciéndolo con una voz firme e intimidante.

-"Eh…claro"- dice Henry. Blu lo mira fijamente y sabe que estaba diciendo la verdad se despide y después de hablar un rato con él se va. Henry se queda pensativo se para lentamente y prepara una parte del nido para que duerma Bia.

Bia ve que su padre regresa y con una sonrisa le dice: "El parece una ave sin malas intenciones así que iras a dormir con el después de hablar con tu madre" Bia no dice nada pero no lograba explicar por qué la idea de dormir con Henry le causaba una sensación extraña.

Henry se queda en el nido y ve a lo lejos que el cielo se cubre de nubes y que pronto llovería. Ya era de noche y Henry deja un lado del nido para Bia. Después de una charla incomoda Bia sale y vuela hacia su nido.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche en la noche la selva se pone muy peligrosa y Bia vuela rápidamente hacia su nido y cuando se posa en la entrada ve a Henry jugando muy emocionado con la Tablet

-"Hola" –dice Bia media avergonzada pero Henry la ve con una sonrisa saluda –"Hola Bia" Bia se sienta a lado de Henry. –"¿Qué juegas?" dice Bia para iniciar una conversación.

-"Ah..estoy jugando ajedrez"- dice Henry –"Pero…..la Tablet me está ganando"- dice medio desanimado. Bia era más o menos buena en el ajedrez así que decidió ayudarle. Poco a poco de indicaba movimiento y con la ayuda de Bia Henry termina el juego.

-"Wow por fin le gane….."- dice Henry pero Bia lo mira mal así que dice –"Ganamos….los 2" Bia sonríe y se pone de pie camina había en nido y ve que una parte tenía una almohada.

-"Henry…donde vamos a dormir…"- al terminar la frase se ruboriza un poco. Henry voltea a verla y dice "Yo voy a dormir hacia la entrada del nido para que no te pase nada" Bia se echa en el nido y se posa su cabeza en la almohada del nido dando la espalda al nido.

-"Henry baja el volumen de la Tablet por favor quiero dormir" dice Bia y Henry le quita el volumen y sigue jugando. Después de un rato Bia no podía dormir porque nunca había dormido con otra ave que no fuera una familiar así que aunque se daba la vuela y se acomodaba no podía dormir.

-"Pasa algo Bia"- pregunta Henry al verla medio nerviosa. –"No…..bueno…es que…es la primer a vez que duermo con un ave que no sea mi familia y….bueno.."- Bia no termina de hablar porque Henry le interrumpe -"Pero si cuando nos conocimos me dejaste dormir contigo y…"- Henry también se ruboriza un poco al decir la frase así que le dice a Bia que se duerma que él también se iba a dormir y apaga la Tablet.

Se echa medio nervioso junto a Bia ambos se daban al espalda y Henry tampoco podía conciliar el sueño decide iniciar una conversación -"Bia….Bia…"- dice Henry susurrando pensado que se había quedado dormida y Bia le responde "Si…pasa algo"

-"No es que creí que ya te habías dormido"- Dice Henry

-"Bueno…..este...no puedo dormir"-dice Bia. –"Yo no te voy a hacer daño….si es que eso te preocupa"- dice Henry.

-"Me lo prometes"- Dice Bia. Henry se queda pensando qué clase de ave creía que era pero para que se rompa el silencio incomodo dice que sí y se echa.

-¿Qué tal mala impresión doy?- se decía a si mismo Henry en su mente por la reacción de Bia.

-"Oye….este…Henry"- dice Bia. Henry responde medio molesto -"Que pasa"- -"Perdón si te molesto lo que dije antes es que jamás he tenido un compañero de nido…pero ahora sé que vas a proteger y me siento más segura"-dice Bia. Henry se alegra al escuchar eso y dice -"No te preocupes si yo estoy aquí no te va a pasar nada". Henry cierra sus ojos y poco a poco se queda profundamente dormido.

Amanece…

Henry abre lentamente sus ojos y cuidadosamente y siempre un peso sobre él y ve a Bia durmiendo acostada abrazándole con una sonrisa y un poco ruborizada. Henry se pone muy nervioso de repente Bia le empieza a abrazar más fuerte y apoya su cabeza en su pecho. Henry se ruboriza y trata de zafarse pero Bia lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

Luego Bia empieza a despertarse y ve a Henry muy nervioso y luego se da cuenta que le estaba abrazando y muy avergonzada se aleja y se para muy nerviosa.

-"Henry….yo…..yo…lo..siento fue sin querer…"-dice Bia muy nerviosa evitando el contacto visual mirando al suelo.

-"Tranquila…..no pasa nada…"-dice Henry ya más calmado. Bia se calma y ambos comienzan a hablar un rato de muchas cosas Bia decide salir a buscar desayuno.

-"Voy a salir a buscar el desayuno"- dice Bia. Henry se siente un poco inútil pero no podía hacer nada en su situación. Bia sale de su nido y se encuentra con sus padres

-"Bia…buenos días"- dice Perla. Bia también saluda y Blu y Perla le hicieron una especie de entrevista sobre todo lo que paso anoche y Bia respondía un poco avergonzada pero ni loca le conto como se despertó.

Luego de llegar y tomar desayuno junto a Henry ambos salieron y caminaron hasta el nido de Eduardo para hablar del viaje y vieron que Blu y Perla estaban hablando con Eduardo.

Ambos es miraron y Bia vuela junto a sus padres paso un rato y Bia baja emocionada donde estaba Henry y le dice emocionada –"Henry hoy no vamos a Rio".

Toda la familia de Bia se prepara para irse y Blu fabrica una hamaca y Junto a Perla lleva a Henry a rio. Y así nuestros amigos emplumados se embarcaron en un viaje de nuevo a Rio.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y todos llegaron muy cansados querían dormir y Henry como había estado durmiendo como aún estaban muy lejos de la clínica Henry comienza a preparar un nido para toda la familia afortunadamente encontró un par de almohadas viejas, las limpio las acomodo y los llamo a todos.

-"Vengan aquí les he preparado un nido …..espero sea de su agrado"- dice Henry, Tiago muy cansado se pone feliz y jugueteando le agradece y se echa a dormir. Carla se sorprende pero da las gracias y se echa a dormir al igual de Blu Y Perla quienes se acostaron rodeando a Carla y Tiago, Bia se acomoda a lado de su madre y como Henry había estado dormido todo se ofreció a hacer guardia. Bia recuerda la sensación de abrazar a Henry y se ruboriza pero se arma de valor por que un sentimiento se apodero de ella y se acerca a Henry.

-"Oye…Henry….sabes no es muy bueno que te quedes sin dormir además está haciendo Frio"- dice Bia. Henry la mira y después de hablar un rato con ella ambos se van a dormir. Bia se acuesta en un borde de una de las almohadas ya que la otra estaba ocupada por su familia, y Henry se echa a su lado, el viento corría muy fuerte que y Henry estaba temblando de frio pero como Bia se calentaba al estar a la do de su madre ella no lo sentía pero al ver a Henry con una sonrisa dice

-"Oye Henry está haciendo mucho frio…que….que dices y dormimos …no…se…más juntos"- al terminar la frase Bia se avergüenza mucho, Henry al escuchar esto se ruboriza un poco y con una sonrisa suavemente se acomoda junto a Bia y ella tomando valor con su ala lo abraza y Henry feliz porque ya no sentía frio cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido, Bia no podía crees lo que estaba pasando así que muy feliz abraza a Henry más fuerte y se queda profundamente dormida.

Amanece en la hermosa cuidad de rio…

Bia abre lentamente sus ojos y ve a Perla y Blu medio enojados y Tiago junto a Carla estaban observando asombrados, Bia se aleja de Henry muy avergonzada y Perla con una mímica le dice que venga para hablar en privado mientras Blu junto a Carla y Tiago buscaban la clínica.

Luego de una larga e incómoda charla Perla no quería que nadie le quite a su hija y era muy celosa pero igual quería que su hija sea feliz. Bia despierta a Henry moviéndole cuidadosamente

-"Henry….despierta…..ya amaneció"- dice Bia. Henry se levanta lentamente y se pone de pie y todos se preparan para ir a la clínica. Cuando todos llegaron y se posaron en la clínica, Tulio los ve y emocionado llama a Linda y el lugar se llena de felicidad, todos se saludan felices hasta que Linda ve a Henry quien estaba junto a Bia y lo ve herido y se acerca a él, Henry se pone nervioso cuando ella intenta cogerlo y retrocede poco a poco pero Bia lo toma fuertemente de su ala buena y Henry aun nervioso se queda de pie y deja que Linda le ayude. Bia se pone a su lado para que no tenga miedo mientras Linda le curaba su herida.

Eran las una de la tarde y Bia junto a Henry seguían juntos jugando y Blu nota a Perla medio molesta y se acerca a ella

-"Perla…¿Pasa algo?...te noto molesta"- dice Perla. Perla lo mira y luego mira a Henry, Blu se da cuenta y dice:

-"Te molesta Henry"- dice Blu. –"No quiero que nadie me quite a mi hija de mi lado"- dice Perla.

Blu intenta convénserla que no pasaba nada pero Perla le hace recordar como ellos se conocieron en Rio y por qué no entre Bia y Henry podía pasar lo mismo. Blu se queda medio preocupado por el futuro de su hija.

De repente aparecen Pedro y Nico y felices por verlos los invitan a una fiesta y Blu junto a Perla se emocionan aceptan la invitación, Pedro se va a preparar todos y Nico junto a Perla y Blu se quedan conversando.

Y así las horas pasaron mientras Bia le leída un montón de libros a Henry mientras se recuperaba y ambos se enamoraban uno del otro cada vez más.

Carla lo ve jugando ajedrez y muy intrigada por saber quién iba a ganar se acerca a ver, al ver a su hermana acercarse Tiago la sigue y se pone al lado de Bia mientras Carla se pone al lado del nido de Henry quien estaba echado pero jugaba con su ala buena.

-"Ten cuidado te quiere hacer el jaque pastor"- dice Carla. Bia se queda sorprendida –"También sabes jugar ajedrez"- dice Bia. –"Si y como tú eres la más inteligente voy a ayudar a Henry para que gane"- dice Bia

-"Eh…bueno gracias"- dice Henry. Bia se pone medio celosa y Tiago dice –"Bueno Bia yo no te puedo ayudar pero…te doy ánimos".

Y así los cuatro empezaron a jugar y después de una reñida batalla ambos se dieron tablas y empataron el juego.

-"Oye Bia podemos hablar… en privado"- dice Carla y Bia la sigue al borde de la ventana desde la cual se veía el atardecer. Ambas se posan y Carla comienza a hablar

-"Te gusta Henry Verdad…" – dice Carla y Bia se pone muy nerviosa y dice –"No….te parece…puede ser…"

-"Oye Bia pasas todo el día con el además mama esta que se pone medio celosa además cuando estas con él hace rato cuando estábamos jugando ajedrez vi un brillo en tus ojos que nunca lo he visto antes…oye….vamos soy tu hermana.." –Carla trata de convérsela de contarle si pasaba algo y después de pensarlo Bia decide hablar ya que era su hermana y le tenía mucha confianza.

-"Bueno…si….." -dice Bia y Carla le jura guardar el secreto y en son de broma le dice que se queden los dos dolos mientras ellos iban a fiesta pero Bia no se lo tomo a broma y sabía que era el momento para decirle a Henry todo lo que sentía.

Ya era de noche y todos se preparan para irse –"¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?"- dice Henry. Bia se niega moviendo la cabeza y le dice que se quedaría con el toda la noche. Henry con una sonrisa se echa en su nido y le pide a Bia que lo despierte en media hora. Perla antes de salir le dice a Bia

-"Tu eres una de las aves más inteligentes que conozco y estoy muy orgullosa que sea mi hija y sé qué harás lo correcto"- dice Bia mirando fijamente a Bia y se va junto a Blu a la fiesta. Carla se va con Tiago a recorrer Rio y jugar con los hijos de Rafael.

Ya era de noche y Bia despierta a Henry ambos empezaron a hablar hasta que Bia toca el tema de su antigua vida.

-"Oye…y.. me puedes contar porque te fuiste de tu tribu"- dice Bia. Henry suspira y decide contarle y poco a poco le empieza a explicar que estaba aburrido y que quería explorar y conocer más cosas y así Bia se da cuenta que comparten muchas cosas en común y mientras Henry seguía contando sus experiencias Bia se acercaba a el poco a poco a él.

-"Oye y tu antes no has tenido….novia"- dice Bia y Henry se queda muy sorprendido por la pregunta y al ver que Bia se avergonzaba cada vez más responde que no y le pregunta lo mismo y Bia también responde que no y después de un rato incómodo y Bia toma coraje y le dice

-"Si no has tenido novia antes…no…te….gustaría tener una ahora"-dice Bia y Henry se pone nervioso pero como sentía algo por Bia muy nervioso respondió que tal vez y ambos miraron fijamente y Bia se acerca a Henry y como el sentimiento era mutuo y ambos acabaron su conversación con un apasionado beso.

De repente escucharon un ruido y como una ráfaga Pepillo captura a Bia y Gaby captura a Henry con una cuerda y de un golpe con un candado lo desmaya.

Henry despierta muy adolorido en una jaula y a su lado estaba Bia desmayada y Henry se pone encima de ella protegiéndola y moviéndola para que despertase

-"Bia….Bia despierta"- dice Henry y Bia se levanta y Henry muy emocionado le da un fuerte abrazo y Bia también lo abraza.

-"Donde estamos"-dice Bia y se da cuenta que estaban en una jaula colgando y Pepillo estaba hablando con Gaby

-"OYE…..TU….LIBERANOS YA"- dice Henry pero Pepillo le explica que por la culpa de su padre él no podía volar y que no era nada personal

-"POR FIN OBTENDRE MI VENGANZA" –dice Pepillo riéndose. Henry no pido creer lo que estaba pasando y así que decide retar a Pepillo.

-"Oye tu y yo ahora si te gano nos liberas" –dice Henry -"Pero si yo gano que"- dice Pepillo medio molesto y con ganas de golpear a Henry.

-"Yo no voy a perder"- dice Henry. Pero Bia lo abraza fuertemente y dice –"Henry te vas a matar por favor….no…no quiero….perderte"

-"No me voy a ir a ningún lado, tranquila"- dice Henry abrasando a Bia "Prometo que te sacare de aquí"

Henry se pone de pie y empieza a quitarse las vendas de su ala y se prepara para pelear úrico y con único objetivo salvar a Bia. Bia muy asustada le seguía diciendo que no valía la pena y Pepillo inicia la pelea asestándole un golpe a Henry que lo hizo volar y cae cerca de orilla del techo de la clínica.

-"¡Henry detente…..por favor"- gritaba Bia desesperada pero Henry al escucharla desesperada se pone de pie y Pepillo se le lanza encima pero Henry rápidamente esquiva su ataque y le da un duro en el estómago y Pepillo cae de rodillas. Henry lo coge de las plumas de la cabeza y le dice:

-"No es nada personal pero a quien quieres lastimar es a mi novia y eso…..NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR"- dice Henry lleno de ira y le da una patada que le voltea el pico a Pepillo quien cae de pico a suelo. Pero inmediatamente se levanta y coge con sus garras el cuello de Henry y lo estrella contra el suelo.

-"Ahora si maldito te llego la hora"- dice Pepillo mientras le apretaba más la garganta y Henry se empezaba a asfixiar, trataba de zafase pero no podía y Bia viéndolo a Henry sufrir y aprovechando que Gaby estaba distraída por la pelea estira su ala y coge la llave y abre la jaula.

Henry se estaba poniendo azul y de reojo ve a Bia salir de la jaula y cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-"Por qué sonríes"- dice Pepillo y ve a Bia que había amarrado de su pata a Gaby y que se había escapado.

-"Tu….ahora veras"- dice Pepillo dejando a Henry y avalándose contra Bia pero Henry lo coge de la pata y lo hace caer de panza al suelo, Pepillo voltea a ver a Henry y este se pone de pie y de un golpe le da un golpe en el ala quebrándola al instante.

Pepillo cae al suelo y a lo lejos se escucha que Blu y Perla junto a los demás estaban regresando y Pepillo con la ayuda de Gaby se retira no sin antes decir a Henry que la próxima vez que se vean será la última.

Bia corre junto a Henry y le da un fuerte abrazo diciéndole que todo va estar bien pero Henry le dice que no está herido. Bia le ayuda a pararse y ambos se miran y con la luna llena se dan un apasionado beso en la mitad de la noche.

-"Bia"- dice Perla medio molesta y Bia voltea a verla totalmente ruborizada pero sin soltar a Henry.

Amanece

Bia estaba en el marco de la ventana mirando el paisaje y Henry se acerca lentamente y rodea su cuerpo con sus alas abrazándola fuertemente.

-"Veo que ya te sientes mejor"- dice Bia – "Todo gracias a ti por cuidarme"- dice Henry. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Pepillo juro vengarse, Perla no estaba feliz con la relación de Bia y Henry pero lo aceptaba.

Todos estaban en la clínica jugando y en la ventana aparece un soldado de la tribu de guacamayos llamado Lloyd.

-"Estoy buscando a Henry está aquí"- pregunta Lloyd mirando a su alrededor y Henry va donde el soldado y se ponen a conversar y después de hablar un rato él se retira y Henry regresa junto a Bia nervioso.

-"Que te dijo"- pregunta Bia y Henry responde "Tenemos una emana luego regresaremos a la tribu y Eduardo quiere que lo guie a la tribu de dónde vengo"-

-"Pero por que estas nersoso….es una nueva aventura que viviremos como familia"- dice Tiago muy entusiasmado.

-"Tiene razón además a donde vallas no dudes que estaré a tu lado siempre"- dice Bia con una sonrisa.

Y así nuestros amigos emplumados descansan la última semana muy entusiasmados por la aventura que e se acerca.

* * *

Fin

En primer lugar agradecerles a quien leyó hasta este punto y también que si le gusto estaré escribiendo la segunda parte muy pronto con más emocionantes aventuras de la joven pareja de guacamayos azules. La próxima parte será ranking M ustedes ya saben por qué xD

Cuídense mucho y que tengan un hermosa día/tarde/noche. Se despide su amigo Guacamayo Spix.


End file.
